The 25 Days of Jellicle
by TheVoiceOfTheJellicles
Summary: Just a little something for the holidays! Everyday I'll be uploading a chapter, leading up to Christmas! The first half will be Christmas Eve, and the second half will be Christmas day! Hope you enjoy the mischief our favourite Jellicles get into! I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING THIS STORY DUE LACK OF INSPIRATION AND A CURRENT DIFFICULTY IN UPLOADING THESE STRORIES
1. Little Darling

**JUST A LITTLE CHRISTMAS FUN! These will be fairly short. Well… some of them.**

Demeter's Christmas:

Demeter clutched the collar in her paws. On Christmas day, which was exactly... tomorrow, Dem would hand that collar into her daughter's paws. The kitten's eyes would light up with joy when she saw it. She would hug Demeter and thank her and thank her. It was all Jemima wanted. A black collar, ringed with silver spikes, almost identical to the one that rested on Demeter's neck.

Jemima trotted into the den as Demeter hid the collar behind her back. Jemima grinned at her mum, before plopping down on the carpet in front of her. She had to make this quick, because Jemima really wanted a nap. Tonight, Jemima was planning to stay up all night and catch Santa Paws. Again. Every year, Jemima made it her mission to catch Santa Paws.

"Jem," Demeter began, "I need to talk to you about something."

Jemima just smiled sweetly, her big brown eyes staring up at Dem, happily. "About… Santa Paws."

This time, Jemima's smile faltered. "What about him?"

"Are you sure you want to stay up _all night_?"

Jemima nodded her head vigorously. "Of course I wanna. Etccy and Letcy said _they_ would catch him and not me, and I can't let that happen!"

"Are you sure it's possible?"

Jemima nodded her head again, "And Jerrie and Teazer said that they caught him fair and square. They had him, but when the left the room, he disappeared." Jem waved her fingers mysteriously.

"Are you sure?" Demeter asked finally. Jem gave one final nod before padding down the hall to her room to nap. Demeter shook her head and laughed.

Every year, Jemima tried to catch Santa Paws. She would stay up for hours, hidden in some hiding spot, before falling asleep. It was always so adorable when she woke up. She would say that she remembered seeing someone hear the makeshift fireplace, but then she fell asleep.

Demeter smiled. Christmas was always a… interesting – for want of a better word – time in her den-hold. For instance, her mate, Munkustrap was almost always out running one errand or another.

Demeter relaxed on the couch she was sitting on, pulling the studded collar from behind her (which was becoming quite a nuisance), and stared at it contentedly. She felt like this Christmas in particular would be magical.


	2. Sisterly Love

Bombalurina's Christmas:

Bomba sat on the TSE – 1, sunning herself with her eyes closed. She smiled as she heard a cat approach. The cat ran her paws through her gold and ginger head fur.

"Wassup, sis?" Bomba asked lazily, not even opening her eyes. Demeter ley down, resting her head on her sister's white bib.

"Hey Bombs," Dem muttered.

Bombalurina lifted her head. "Waz wrong?" Bomba slurred slightly.

Demeter purred. "I'm just stressed." Bombalurina sighed as she put her head back on the warm metal.

"You shouldn't be stressed, Demzie. Tomorrow's Christmas! You love Christmas!"

Demeter rubbed her eyes. "I still do," she said as she stretched her arms, "It's just really stressful, what with Munk running around doing so much, and now with Jemima…" she groaned, "Christmas is still very enjoyable, but the days leading up are just." She groaned again.

Bomba rubbed the top of Demeter's head. "So, what are you getting the younger toms?" the gold and ebony asked, looking up at her sister.

Bomba smirked and twitched and twitched one eyebrow. Dem sat up, alarmed.

"BOMBA!" she cried. Bomba chuckled, ruffling up Dem's head fur.

"Chill!" Bomba laughed, "I'm kidding. I'm giving them a book. It's called ' _Tomly Games for Toms_ ' or something. Pounce and Tumble keep complaining that the games are too queenly." She shrugged.

Demeter smiled. "That's really nice." Bomba smiled this time.

"It's nothing."

"What are you getting me?" Dem asked cheekily. Bomba gave her sister a slight shove.

"Cheeky cheese-ball!" Bomb cried. Dem smiled. Bomba hadn't called her a _Cheeky Cheese Ball_ since when they were kittens. As Dem let her thoughts fall back to when the two were tiny kittens, Bomba took the opportunity pounced on the smaller queen. Demeter squeaked in fear as the older queen pinned her to the floor. Bomba grinned before she let Dem up. Dem grinned as she attacked her sister back.

Bomba smiled as she play-tussled with her golden sister. They hadn't tussled since Demeter came of age. She felt like this Christmas in particular would be magical.


	3. PREZZIES!

**SORRY! MY COMPUTER WASN'T WORKING!**

Etcetera's Christmas:

Etcetera slid silently past Jennyanydots as she made presents with the mice and cockroaches. She slipped into the cupboard. She smiled to herself. She had been smart. Over the last three days, she had been planning a way into this cupboard, with one mission on her mind: discover her Christmas presents.

Etcetera was an impatient kit. They say time waits for no man, well, Etcetera waits for no time. If it wasn't now, it was never. That's why felines usually called her reckless and foolhardy, though it never bothered her. In her mind, it was better to be called rash, than timid. (" _Though there's nothing wrong being timid!" Demeter shouts at me as I write this_ )

Etcetera sucked in her breath as she heard Jenny pad past her. Her heart beat loudly in her ears as she waited. When Jenny had returned to her spot in front of her little workers, Etcetera began to dig in the cupboard. There were _a lot_ of presents in the room. Some had Jemima's name on it, some with Alonzo on it, even one with Tugger's name, which Etccy clutched to her chest as she thought, dreamily, about her idol.

None in the cupboard seemed to have her name on it. That meant that the presents were at Etcetera's mother, Jellylorum's den.

Etccy, as quietly as she could, pushed the door open.

She inwardly groaned. _Crap!_

Jenny had not gone back to her spot, and was instead facing the door, which was the only way in and out of the den. She was trapped.

In life, you have two choices: Stand back or take the risk. This was the dilemma Etccy was facing at this exact moment. Did she stay and wait for Jenny to leave? Or did she risk being caught? If she stayed put, Heaviside knows how long she would have to stay there. If she got caught, she'd be grounded til the next Christmas.

Stay? Leave? Stay? Leave? Stay? Leave? Stay? Leave? Stay? Etccy left. She was a risk taker, after all. She nonchalantly padded past Jenny, who immediately looked up.

"Etccy…" Jenny began and Etccy's heart fell to her feet. _Crud._ "What were you doing?"

Etccy racked her brain for a plausible lie.

"I-I was… sneaking past you… to… get… a… ball of yarn."

Jenny narrowed her eyes. "Really?" she asked. Etcetera nodded her head as convincingly as possible, while her mind was wiring with one word: _Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap._

Jenny then smiled. "Okay then."

Etcetera let out a sigh of relief and trotted out the door.


End file.
